


Hedging Your Bets

by Lynx219



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Animal Transformation, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一场与瑟西的遭遇之后，超人和电子人发现他们要管理一座动物园。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hedging Your Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hedging Your Bets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413677) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> 标题没想到合适的翻译，欢迎任何建议

超人刚刚抵达瞭望塔，一只巨大的金雕就伴着“嗵”的一声落在了他的肩上，黄色的喙在他的鼻子边咔哒作响。克拉克发现自己直视着掠食者琥珀色的双眼。

  
电子人的声音从门口传来，听起来有些困扰。“抱歉，超人。那是……”那只鹰扑打着双翅，尖叫起来打断了他。  
  
超人避开鼓动的翅膀。“你说有些紧急事件？怎么会有一只鹰在这儿？”  
  
电子人再次想要开口，但又有两只动物从他身边窜过，一边一个推撞着他。一只金毛寻回犬跳向超人，大口喘气，然后突然坐下来举起一只爪子要握手。另一只动物，一只长着危险獠牙的野猪，开始在角落里刨地，鼻子乱拱。  
  
超人对着电子人挑起一边眉毛。  
  
电子人耸耸肩。“我们……遇见了一个称自己为瑟西的人。神奇女侠似乎认识她，但是我们没什么说话的时间。”  
  
“瑟西。”超人重复道，“好像是希腊的女巫。”  
  
“显然很有可能。”电子人说话的时候金毛犬发出悲伤的呜咽，它依然对超人举着它的爪子。“她说了一些关于反应我们真实天性的咒语，然后……”他又耸了耸肩。“我不知道为什么我没有受到影响，多半可能因为我只有一部分是有机体。”他伴着一些长久以来的苦涩说。  
  
“所以，是谁……”超人没有说完这个句子，那只鹰试图吃掉他额头上的卷毛，然后恼火地尖啸起来，抛弃他的肩膀转而落在椅背上。  
  
“那只鹰是戴安娜。这只狗是闪电侠。”  
  
超人低下头看着金毛寻回犬渴望而友好的棕色双眼。“我本以为会是只猎豹什么的。”  
  
“她说‘真实的天性’，所以我想这显示了个性，而不是能力。”  
  
超人终于握住了狗的爪子。它开心地躺了下来，露出肚子邀请超人挠挠。超人服从了。“那么……他们有多少意识？”  
  
电子人做了个苦脸。“他们似乎有些基本的自我意识，但没有一个拥有更高级的智力。他们不会对自己的名字做出反应，也没有一个表现出任何想要写，或是作出其他沟通的动作。”  
  
超人看向野猪，它已经闻过了所有东西，现在正坐下来用深陷的小眼睛看着他。“为什么我一点都不奇怪绿灯侠是头猪？”电子人翻了个白眼。“亚瑟在哪儿？还有……”  
  
一声尖锐嘹亮的吠叫，一个圆滑有须的身影大步踏进房间，对于缺水显得很恼火。  
  
超人和电子人看着它昂起头，发出一声沙哑愤怒的大叫。“差不多就是我能想象的。”电子人说，“咒语说‘百兽之王’，然后就……我不知道，可能是亚特兰蒂斯魔法什么的，所以……”  
  
“……一只海狮。”超人说了出来。“还有……蝙蝠侠？”  
  
电子人咬住嘴唇，克拉克忍不住飞快地抬头瞥了一眼，半是期待会看到一只蝙蝠挂在天花板上。但是不，咒语针对的是个性，而布鲁斯并不真的非常像一只真正的蝙蝠。他看向门口，等待出现一只灵巧的黑豹或是庄严的雄鹿或是凶猛的狼偷偷溜过。  
  
“而对于蝙蝠侠……”电子人把手伸进他腰带上的一个口袋，慢慢地掏出一个小刺球。  
  
超人看了那只刺猬一会儿，然后回到电子人小心地保持平和的脸上。“蝙蝠侠？”  
  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
  
超人伸出拢成杯状的双手，电子人把刺猬放了进去，它依然紧张地紧紧地蜷着。金毛寻回犬跑过来嗅了嗅它，它发出愤怒的呼气声并往空中 _弹跳_ 了几次，就像个长刺的爆米花一样。金毛犬呜咽着退开，露出迟疑的表情。  
  
“所以我们现在怎么办？”超人问道，感觉到颤抖的小爪子贴着他的掌心。  
  
“咒语说这会持续到下一次日出。”电子人说。  
  
超人看了野猪一眼，对方正盯着他的披风若有所思。“我想我们最好从冰箱里搜刮些蔬菜出来。还有肉和鱼。”他在鹰再次尖叫起来时补充。一声愤怒的吠叫。“还要把水行侠带去游泳池，我想。”  
  
：：：  
  
一个小时后，联盟差不多被喂饱并满足了。超人看着监视器阵列上显示着海狮在联盟泳池里快乐地嬉戏，野猪在水培花园里掘地——克拉克在看到它打翻一盆莴苣，快乐地叫起来时瑟缩了下——鹰在椅背上睡觉。电子人回到了他的房间，金毛寻回犬在他脚边喘气。  
  
小小的黑刺猬依然在桌上卷成一个不屈不挠的球，向全世界挥舞着尖刺。  
  
克拉克不知道该叹气还是大笑，所以他把两种冲动都压了下去。“我说嗨。”取而代之，他坐到桌边伸手碰触那只刺猬——他想他最好还是把他当成“布鲁斯”——小心翼翼地伸出手指。  
  
布鲁斯卷得更紧了，他的刺像个恶毒的玛梵一样朝向四面八方。  
  
“哦，算了吧。”克拉克既恼火又觉得有趣。“我是你在联盟里最接近朋友的人，你必须时不时放松一下。再说，”他加上一句，“你的刺对我一点用都没有。”他伸手用刀枪不入的手掌拍了拍满是尖刺的背。“看到没？”  
  
刺下面发出深深的愤愤不平的呼气声。  
  
“你想怎么吓唬人都行。”克拉克说，“我不会催你。我了解你，你心情好准备好松开的时候就会松开，一点都急不来。”  
  
小刺球没有反对他。  
  
“这就是你为什么那么迷人，布鲁斯。”超人说着，把注意力转回到监视器上。“你暴躁、毒舌，大张旗鼓地表现得难以接近，但有时候我会想，你把自己包得那么紧又易怒，这样人们就不会发现在铠甲之下你是多么惊人的可爱。你知道还有什么更迷人的吗？”他现在更多是在自言自语，沉思着。“我想暴躁也是魅力的一部分，真的。我不觉得如果你把你的友善都表现在外，比如闪电侠那样子，我会觉得你有现在一半那么有趣——不是说他不是个伟大的人，但是……我不知道。我有点喜欢一个人必须额外用力才能穿过你的防卫，而你不会让任何一个人失望。我承认有时你看起来不值得那么多努力，但是……”  
  
有什么冰凉的东西碰着他的手，他低下头惊讶地发现刺猬正用小黑鼻子嗅着他。当布鲁斯发现他在看的时候，他猛地又变回了一个充满威胁的球，发出紧张的呼气声。  
  
“我现在不会放弃的，布鲁斯。”克拉克说着双手抄起刺猬。布鲁斯更坚定地埋下了头，尖刺直立，但克拉克伸出一根手指抚平他额头上的尖刺。“别那么顽固，承认你很好奇。”  
  
片刻之后圆球松开了一点，刚够露出两个黑珠子般的眼睛对着超人眨眼。  
  
“我不会伤害你的，我发誓。来吧，你知道你能信任我。”克拉克说。  
  
漫长、怀疑的片刻过去，突然四个小黑爪子从球里伸了出来，刺猬爬上了克拉克的手，鼻子迅猛地工作着，四下环顾。克拉克把他放回桌上，他四处嗅着，好像要记住一切东西。  
  
“世界上最伟大的刺猬侦探，那就是你。”超人说，“收集线索。”现在尖刺已经完全放平了，让布鲁斯看起来几乎是毛茸茸的。克拉克用一根手指抚过他的脊背，收获一个恼火的眼神，但刺没有再竖起来。“我打赌从你现在的视角看起来，一切都相当不同。”布鲁斯来到桌边，沿着边缘奔跑，嗅探着。当他转完一圈，他抬头用一种非常熟悉的怒视看着克拉克。  
  
“好吧。”克拉克说，“你在用你那种‘你真是太蠢了’的眼神看着我，但是——哦，你多半是饿了，是吗？电子人和我搜索了刺猬吃什么，显然他们通常喜欢昆虫幼虫，蛞蝓和甲虫，但我们觉得如果你发现我们喂你吃那些你多半不会再原谅我们了——而且我们肯定你早晚会发现的——所以我希望你对蓝莓感到满意。”  
  
他伸出手抓来一盘饱满的紫色浆果放在桌上。布鲁斯的鼻子迅猛地工作着，检查所有的球体，直到他显然选出了完美的那一个。然后他把整个浆果都塞进了嘴里，双颊鼓鼓地发出满意的咂嘴声。  
  
克拉克花了巨大的努力忍住一声大笑。“谁是最可爱的小蝙蝠刺猬，狼吞虎咽着蓝莓？就是你！”  
  
布鲁斯丢给他一个最大限度的鄙视眼神，吃掉了另一个蓝莓。然后他跑过桌子，爬上超人的手，克拉克想也没想就举起他，布鲁斯爬上他的手臂来到他肩头。克拉克感觉到小爪子陷进他的制服，听见耳边有细小的嗅闻声。  
  
“我把这当成我们是朋友了？”  
  
冰凉的鼻子戳了一下他的耳垂，克拉克决定把这当成一个是。  
  
：：：  
  
“去吧！”门口爆发出一阵噪音，一个网球砸进了房间，后面追着一只金毛寻回犬和一头海狮，全都在用最大音量吠叫着。动物们从超人身边的光滑地板上滑过，撞在了墙上。鹰醒了，愤怒地扑着翅膀尖叫。  
  
超人肩上的刺猬好像被泰瑟枪电了一样卷了起来。克拉克在它掉到地板上之前接住了它。  
  
“抱歉，超人。”电子人在门口说完，费力地走到扭打的金毛犬和海狮中间去拿回他的球。“我不得不说，这些家伙们作为动物的时候有趣多了。几个小时后他们又要变得无聊真是太可惜了。”他对超人手中的小刺球示意：“真抱歉让你来应付刺头先生。”  
  
“哦，他有柔软的一面。”超人微笑着说。“你只是需要耐心。”  
  
“是你总比是我好！”电子人从兴奋过度的金毛犬那里抢过球，随着一阵犬吠和喊叫离开了。  
  
黑珠子般的眼睛再次从尖刺之间往外窥视，克拉克伸手抚平新竖起的刺，决定这个话题就在电子人这句话上结束最好。


End file.
